


Kitchen Slime

by Rulerofthecosmosandsnails



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, First story on here, I don't even ship this why did I make it, i dont care, its short af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rulerofthecosmosandsnails/pseuds/Rulerofthecosmosandsnails
Summary: This from a prompt on Tumblr that I posted there, and for some reason posted here to! Hope y'all like it. It's short af, but I don't care.





	Kitchen Slime

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at @aclayleopard!! 
> 
> Edit, June 11, 2017: added things, deleted things, did edit-y stuff

“Jason Dean.” Veronica Sawyer’s voice sounded from in the doorway. Her tone was quiet, almost too quiet, but it sliced through the air like a knife cutting through butter. filled with anger and exasperation. “Explain.”

 

Jason “JD” Dean was frozen under the gaze of his girlfriend, covered in black homemade slime. Not only was the stuff on him, but it was also on the walls, the floor, the cupboards, and somehow, the ceiling. It was all over his trench coat, which he insisted on wearing indoors for some reason. Veronica’s gaze flicked up to his head, and found slime in his usually messy black hair, making it slick back. A large basin of borax was sitting on one of the slimy counters, and a small tube of black food coloring sat next to it.

 

“Ronnie! I didn’t think you’d be home early! How was work—“

 

“Cut the bullshit, Dean. What. Happened. To. My. Kitchen.” Her arms were crossed and she stood with both legs shoulder length apart. Her right foot began to tap. She cocked an eyebrow and pursed her lips, waiting for an explanation.

 

 _Ah, the angry stance of displeasure,_ JD thought, scratching the back of his head, looking for an excuse. He regretted that action, as some of the slime on his hands got onto his neck, making for a very uncomfortable sensation.  

 

“Well, you see, I, uh, was making slime.” He stuttered, fidgeting with his hands, looking up at the ceiling and then the floor before his sheepish gaze returned to Veronica. “And, it, uh, got a little, what’s the word, out of hand?” 

 

“Out of hand?” Her voice was cold and angry. “You call this out of hand?” She gestured to the walls and the cupboards. “Jason, there’s slime on the ceiling for gods’ sake! I think it got a lot out of hand, if the state of my kitchen is any indication!” Veronica was livid now, wildly gesturing to every part of the kitchen.

 

“Veronica. Veronica, calm down, ok?” He made his way towards her and put a slimy, black hand onto her shoulder. “I’ll clean it up, alright? It’s going to be fine.” Veronica sighed as her anger dissipated, her shoulders slumped, her knees buckled slightly, and she closed her eyes as she leaned into his touch. JD put his slimy arms around her, and she shivered slightly, and an idea came to her.

 

“One more thing.” She said as she grasped the back of his trench coat and by extension, some of the slime on his coat. She looped her arms around his neck, and pulled him down, seemingly into a kiss. He leaned down willingly, and closed his eyes. She slowly slipped her arm from his shoulders and held the fistful of slime in her hand. When JD was almost down to Veronica’s level, she shoved her hand into his face.

 

Immediately, JD shot up and sputtered through a face full of slime. His hands automatically shot up to his eyes and he franticly wiped the black slime off. When he opened his eyes, he saw Veronica standing there, a mischievous smirk on her face.

 

“Oh, it’s on.”

**Author's Note:**

> I barely ship this why did I make this.


End file.
